banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jiggosseum
The Jiggoseum is a level from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. The level is mainly themed around sports. Some sports/games that appear in the level are Racing, Soccer, Dominoes, and Basketball. The level is set inside a huge Roman-style stadium/arena, with a food court underneath it. The level's name is a portmanteau of Jiggy and coliseum. Characters that appear in this world are Trophy Thomas, Mr. Fit, Pikelet, Boggy, Captain Blubber, and Bottles. On XBOX Live, multiplayer games are mostly set here. Starring * Mr. Fit as The Perky Challenge * Boggy as The Sheepish Chubby Kid * Captain Blubber as The Water-Sports Enthusiast * Bottles as The Least-Likely To Succeed * Trophy Thomas as The Multiple Record Holder * And Pikelet as The Hands-On Coach With Something to Prove ACT 1 Jiggies Unhappy Landings * Talk to Mr. Fit at the top of the jump ramp * Fly as far as you can when you leave the ramp and your controls are frozen Fat Blokes in Nappies * Talk to Pikelet in the middle of the stadium * Knock the statues off of the platform as fast as you can Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Taxi *'Red' - Jinjo Race ACT 2 Jiggies Tumblin' Domies * Talk to Boggy near the roulette platform * Knock down the dominoes but you automatically stop when one is hit Burnin' Rubber * Talk to Trophy Thomas under the jump ramp * Race a long race around the circuit while avoiding the weapons and without running out of gas Half-Time Snacks * Talk to Bottles in the Jiggoseum lobby * Deliver the pizzas to the customers in the stadium Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Combat *'Blue' - Jinjo Speed *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling ACT 3 Jiggies A Load of Blocks * Talk to Trophy Thomas on the side of the track * Race along the track while jumping over the stacks of blocks Brown Bears Can't Jump * Talk to Mr. Fit under the jump ramp * Get the basketballs through the hoop by carrying them or shooting Heavy Balls and Hairy Pits * Talk to Bottles on the dartboard platform * Knock the ball as far as you can World's Strongest Bear * Talk to Captain Blubber near the winner's podium * Put the bowling balls on to the podium Jinjo Tokens *'Green' - Jinjo Combat - on the far end to the starting location where you place the bowling balls on the pedestal; next to the tower with a golden/orange bowling ball a top of it. *'Yellow' - Jinjo Taxi - right behind the start position for this act. ACT 4 Jiggies Who Left the Tap On? * Talk to Grunty on the dry part in front of the entry portal * Shoot the beach balls into the goal while avoiding the witch's attacks Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Race - opposite end to starting position for this act, next to the big golden statue. *'Orange' - Jinjo Fetch - right behind the start position for this act - carrot is under water directly in the middle of the map (centre of the basketball on the minimap). ACT 5 Jiggies 9-Ball Nightmare * Talk to Grunty in the middle of the stadium * Protect the billiard balls from Grunty's laser in each of the 9 rounds Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Combat *'Green' - Jinjo Speed *'Purple' - Jinjo Hurling ACT 6 Jiggies The Jiggoseum Torch * Talk to Captain Blubber at the torch * Deliver the flame up to the torch without it falling in the flooded stadium Up the Ouchie * Talk to Boggy at the top of the jump ramp * Play darts in the stadium by aiming your vehicle at the circles when you leave the ramp Bear in a Ball * Talk to trophy Thomas along the side of the track * Drive your vehicle around the circuit while avoiding the dominoes. The real challenge is that controls are reversed (left is right; right is left) Smashin' Time * Talk to Bottles near the dartboard platform * Destroy the giant dice in the time limit No Holds Beared * Talk to Pikelet on the dartboard platform * Knock the pig out of the ring three times Jinjo Tokens *'Green' - Jinjo Fetch *'Yellow' - Jinjo Speed *'Blue' - Jinjo Hurling Trivia *The music for this level includes a version of the Hailfire Peaks score from Banjo-Tooie. *The intro for this world parodies the TV show, Dynasty. *The scoreboard marquee at the top of the arena shows fake matchups between fake sports teams (the teams are named after Banjo characters, and there's even one named "Twycross Athletic", which is where Rare is based). Eventually, it will read, "Is anyone actually reading this?" Later it will say "Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts must be boring if you are still reading this instead of playing the game." thumb|300px|right *sometimes,if unlucky this stage will be bugged and you can't go in no matter how many jiggies you have.